Jura Neekis, Lyon Vastia
Jura Neekis, Lyon Vastia & Sherry Blendy vs. Red Hood is a fight fought between Lamia Scale Mages Jura Neekis, Lyon Vastia and Sherry Blendy, and the Dark Guild Red Hood. Prologue As he starts to cast Dark Rondo to eliminate the Allied Forces, Brain stops when he sees Wendy cowering behind a rock.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Pages 17-19 Recognizing her as the "Sky Sorceress", Brain tells himself that she's quite the rare find and uses his Magic to grab her; when the team attempts to rescue Wendy, Hoteye's Magic keeps them at bay. As she is pulled away, Wendy attempts to grab onto Carla's hand, but finds herself grabbing Happy's instead. With Wendy kidnapped, Brain declares that he has no more use for the rest of them and blasts his Magic towards the Allied Forces. In a panic, the team attempts to take cover, but at the last second they are saved by Jura's Iron Rock Wall, delighting the lot of them. When the smoke clears, the Oración Seis are revealed to have escaped, which turns their delight into vexation. Upon seeing his guildmate, Lyon expresses his relief at the fact that Jura is alright, but the man shows Lyon his stab wound, proving otherwise, though he reveals that Ichiya's Pain Relieving Perfume is keeping all his pain away; Ichiya arrives at the scene, stating that the Oración Seis' reason for retreat must have been fear geared towards him. Ichiya then proceeds to use the same perfume on the rest of the Allied Forces, causing their pain to disappear as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 135, Pages 2-10 Natsu, still angered, attempts to run off to look for the Oración Seis when Carla, sprouting wings, grabs him by the scarf. She tells him she's worried about Wendy and Happy, but adds that their enemies are not people who can be defeated merely with reckless endangerment. She also points the rest of the team to Erza, who's in extreme pain and is unaffected by Ichiya's perfume; Erza then grabs Lucy's belt, causing her skirt to fall off, and ties it around her arm before saying that she cannot fight in her current state, adding that, as she throws a sword to the ground, someone needs to cut off her arm. Despite the shock of the others, Lyon volunteers to do the deed, and is backed by his guildmates, however, as the blade is about to make contact with Erza, Gray freezes it, thereby stopping the assault and leaving Erza to collapse. As the tension begins to rise, Carla announces that Wendy could save Erza with her Sky Dragon Slayer Magic. Hearing this, the Allied Forces agree that their top priority at the moment is to save Wendy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 135, Pages 11-20 The team decide to split up and the members of Lamia Scale (Lyon, Jura and Sherry) decide to go together. As the three explore the woods, they find themselves surrounded by members of the Dark Guild Red Hood.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 136, Page 16 Battle The Red Hood members use their Pict Magic to summon multiple goblins, which confuses Lyon and entrances Sherry. As Jura warns them to not let their guard down, the goblins begin to attack them, prompting Lyon to use his Ice-Make and Sherry her Doll Attack: Wood Doll, allowing them to easily defeat the goblins. While the three are fighting the goblins, the Red Hood members uses their Magic to summon a Wyvern, much to the group's surprise.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 55 The Red Hood members order the Wyvern to attack, forcing the group of three to flee. Annoyed, Jura uses his Iron Rock Spikes to trap the Wyvern, which gives Lyon and Sherry time to use their respective Ice-Make: Snow Tiger and Doll Attack: Rock Doll to attack the Wyvern. The Wyvern tries to attack again but Jura manages to defeat it with his Iron Rock Powder Explosion, which causes the Wyvern to disappear and the members of Red Hood to panic. The members of the Dark Guild then proceed to scream when Jura directs his attention towards them. Aftermath Jura, Lyon and Sherry manage to find the location of the Oración Seis' hideout from the Red Hood members; Sherry begins to laugh at the Red Hood members for attacking them and ending up defeated. Jura then tells her and Lyon to head to the hideout while he remains at their present location, as he feels powerful Magic Power approaching, which he predicts belongs to a member of the Oración Seis.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 137, Pages 12-13 References Navigation Category:Fights